Dos mundos un destino la noche de las pesadillas - fanficition de mlp
by Caleb69
Summary: Acompaña twilight y sus amigas a una noche que nunca van a olvidar


Nadie saldra vivo esta nocheee, la luna es la testigo de las muertes, todas y todos moriran no pueden huir de mi

Nadie saldra vivo esta nocheee, la luna es la testigo de las muertes, todas y todos moriran no pueden huir de mi

Nadie saldra vivo esta nocheee, la luna es la testigo de las muertes, todas y todos moriran no pueden huir de mi

Nadie saldra vivo esta nocheee, la luna es la testigo de las muertes, todas y todos moriran no pueden huir de mi... de mi ,,, de mi... de miii... hujujjujujujujjujujajajajajaaaaaajajajajajajajajjajajajaa

DOS MUNDOS UN DESTINO

LA NOCHE DE LAS PESADILLAS

DIN DON DIN DANN!

DIN DON DIN DANN!

Kalev-pinkie pie apaga eso

Pinkie-por que

Kalev-el sonido es insoportableee

Pinkie-para mi no

DIN DON DIN DANN!

Kalev-haaaaaaaaa

Lanzo un echizo con el reloj de madera que se encontrva en el salon de ventos de shugarcubecornel y lo hizo senizas

Pinkie-oyeeeee!

Kalev-haaa mucho mejor y no entiendo por que tenemos que disfrazarnos

Pinkie-ha eso es por que oy es la noche de night mare

Kalev-la tia de quien

Pinkie-no bobito la noche de night mare , es la celebracion mas divertida y un poco aterradora que ay una vez cada año los ponis pequeños se disfrazan para que night mare night no venga y se los coman en vez de eso le ofresen dulces y todos contentos

Kalev-?khe

Pinkie-solo disfrsate y pide dulces

Kalev-ha okey

Dindom

Kalev -haaa pense que lo habia destruido total mente

Pinkie -no bobito es el timbre de la casa

Kalev-ha bueno pero mas tarde me encargare de el

-pinkie - sera mejor que valla a atender

Unos minutos despues

Twilight y sus ajigas habian entrado en la sala y estava listas para salir a pedir dulces

Kalev-haaa mejor creo que no saldre estanoche ver demaciados mounstros afuera me preocupa y si talvez uno de ellos es real

Rarity-no kalev lomque deveria preocuparte es su falta de gusto hacia la moda terrorifica

Apple jack-lo dice una mariposa jigante no es asi rarity

Rarity-haj al menos no voy disfrazada de , de , de

Applejack- un espanta pajaros

Rarity-si eso

Kalev- es enserio una mariposa jigante un espanta pajaros me dan risa en vez de miedo incluso pinkie pie que es un pollojigante

Pinkie-olle es gallina cocoo

Rainbow dash- nadie hable sobre mi exelente disfras de super heroina

Twilight- tu ya fuiste una heroina pero muy presumida

Fluttershy-si

Rainbow dash- pero me voe cool en este traje pero ustedes me cuasan risa por ejemplo tu twilight me alegro que ayas dejado el traje de abuelo pero ahora te pusiste uno de porista, jajajajajajajajajajaja

Twilight- es que la verdad me gusto mucho el traje que rarity diseño para nosotras cuando te apoyamos en los juego de equestria

Rainbow dahs-y tu fluttershy eres unanespecie de conejo jigante o algo asi

Rarity-no molestes a fluttershy se fantastica en ese traje de conejita adorable a demas encaja con su personalidad de timides

Kalev -sea cual sean sus trajes yo me quedare aqui creo que esta noche no saldre

Twilight- estabiennsi tu no quieres bueno , haj estos ponpones se salen en cada momento de mis cascos

Kalev- puedes areglarlo,

Twilight-que?

Kalev- puedes arreglarlo , solo quitate los ponpones y mira

Kalev le quito los ponpones a twilight de sus casco

Kalev-vez asi estara mejor y no te estaras tropezando por todo lado

Twilight-si , tienes razon, bueno ya estamos listos vamonos a pedir dulcesss

Rarity-no puedo creer que aun asemos esto

Pinkie-por que es divertidoo

Entonces las 6 akigas partieron de la casa alas 11:00

Fueron de casa en casa recolectando dulces los minutos pasavan los ponis reian dqndose sustos hasta que rainbow dash dio la idea de ir a la mansion abaandonada donde la gente decia que pasaban cosas extrañas y oian pasos y voces salir de ahi

Una vez en aquel tetrico la masion tenia un extenso jardin y un camino que conducioa directo hacia la entrada

Rainbow dash- este lugar noda miedo

Rarity-no lo da pero me aterroriza su falta de cuidado

Pinkie pie- huuu esto parese divertido ay un letrero con sangre falsa que dice no entrar

Twilight-ya saben que cada año en esta fecha los ponis ponen esas cosas para asustar

Rainbow dash- nee sera mejor que nos ballamos antes de que se ponga a llo

Derepente una fuerte tormenta seguido de un ralampago comenzo y se puso a llover con gran fuerza

Rarity- noooo haaaaaa este traje fue fabricado a casco noo

Rarity corrio con gran velozidad hacia la mansion para resguardarse dela lluvia

Twilight-rarity nooo

Applejack-vengan ponys hay que seguirla no podemos dejarla sola

Entonces todos galoparona hacia la entrada de aquel tetrico lugar

Una vez entrando a aquel lugar las ponys se fijaron en aquel desmantenido lugar , calaberas de pony en las paredes y un extraño liquido surcava los suelos

Fluttershy- haaaa que es este horrible lugar

Twilight-no lo se talves sea algo parecido a una casa de los sustos

Apple jack-hee no quiero ser la que trae malas noticias pero donde esta rarity

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ayudenmeeeeeeeeeee !

-rarityy¡

Las 5 ponys fueron detras de aquel grito feroz que se enscucho en aquel tetrico lugar

Parese que provenia del segundo piso y delante de ellas se encontrava una gran escalera que la suvieron a todo galope mientras seguian aquel grito

Unavez en el segundo piso se encontravan dos puertas en diferentes lugares

Rainbow dash - ahora que ?como la encontraremos en este lugar tan enorme

Twilight sera mejor que nos separemos

Fluttershy- separase no no nono las cosas malas pasan cuando se separan

Applejack-tiene razon twilight pinki y yo iremos juntas, ustedes dos como tiene alas podran ir mas rapido

Rainbow dash- tiene razon fluttershy nosotras dos podremos movernos mas rapido ustedes vallan por la derecha nosotras por la izquierda

Entonces eplos gruupos de pony se separaron y partieron enbusqueda de rarity

El grupo de twylight toma la puerta con direccion hacia la parte mas superiora de la mansion el otro grupo por la parte central de la mansion

El grupo de twilight habia llegado a un gran pasillo jigante donde las ventanas eran las unicas fuentes de luz

La lluvia corria y la obscuridad de la noche no permitia ver nada, casco a casco las ponis caminavan en plena obscuridad tratando de encontrar una salida, cuando se escucho unncrujido,

Crush,crush,cruhs

Applejack-que es ese sonido

Pinkie-no lo se pero parese que se rompe algo

Twilight uso su cuerno para alumbrar lo que pisavan

Haaaaaaa son huesos

Huesos tirados por tadas partes del suelo cuviertos de una extraña substancia que chorreava atraves de ellos como si hubiesen sido mordidos o desgarrados uno ha uno

Derrepente en el habiente se escucho una perta hariendoce y cerrandose

Twilight trato demilumniar para ver que puerta se habia avierto y cerrado pero su magia no lograva alumbrar todo aquel pasillo obscurro y entonces escucharon un chirrido de metal y una voz fantasmal

Nadie sabra lo que paso

Nadie sabra que vinieron

Nadie sabra sus muertes

Nadie sabra que las desgarreee

En eso un gran rayo callo en un arbol alumbrando a una sinistra figura que salia de la obscuridad y se asercava lentamente donde las ponys

Corran. Jajajajjajajajajaajajajajaja

Twilight y sus amigas corrieron cruzando todo aquel pasillo cuvierto por huesos y sangre hasta llegar hasta otra puerta donde al cruzarla la trancaron con muebles que se encontravan en aquel lugar

Aquella habitacion tenia aspecto de dormitorio viejo donde habia una cama un ropero y unas escaleras que decendian a algun lugar de la casa

Una vez tapando la puerta con una mesa con espejo twilight vio una pequeña gritan en la puerta y se asomo para ver si aquella figura se encontrava ahi

Lo mas curioso fue ver que el pasillo tenia luz y twilight movia su ojo en busca de aquel mounstro entonces vio una figura obscura al fondo de aquel pasillo que en un cerrar de ojos se encontrava a la mitad del pasillo y escucho una voz

Voy a por ti

Entonces de entre nada la sombra aparecio en la grieta con vorasidad

Twilight salto de un grito -esta aqui escondanse

twilight y applejack se escondiero debajo la cama que una pequeña sabana vieja cubria gran parte , por otra parte pinkie pie no pudo esconderce y vio una lampara viejo con una especie de gorro y a pinkie le entraron los nervios que le quito el sombro a aquella lampara dejando solo la bela y sujetaron en el piso y finjio ser una lampara

Las dos ponys se encontravan escondidas vajo la cama teniendo una vista de todo lo que suce dia alrededor de ellas

Applejack empezo a decir con voz baja-twilight que paso con las cosas que pusimos en la puerta

Todo lo que obstaculizava aquella puerta que era la unica entrada con el pasillo habia desaparecido y lampuerta comezo ha abrise lentamente haciendo un fuerte crujido de oxidacion , se escuchava una especie de sonido paralizanre de vozes y al abrirse totalmente las voces callaron

Una criatura horrible con cuerpo desgrarrado que parecia que estava formada por partes de otros ponis envuelto de sangre se asercava por aquella puerta

Paso a paso aquella bestia se asercava a

-ppp pinkie

La criatura caminava donde pinkie pie y se puso enfrente de ella ,

Applejack(silenciosamente)- twilight que es lo que ves no puedo ver nada

Twilight presenciava a aquella bestia enfrente de su amiga

Twilight(silenciosamente)esta en frente de ella , creo que va (applejack tapo la voca de twilight) ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Aquella criatura arranco la cabeza de pinkie pie y esta envbuelta de sangre cayo en frente de twilight enpapandola a ella de sangre

Twilight vioo el cuerpo de su amiga despomarse en el suelo mienstras la sangre chorreava a gran velozidad del cuerpo de pinkie pie aquella criatura tomo el cuerpo de pinkie pie y la arrastro hacia el piso de habajo dejando un rastro de organos que salian del cuerpo y sangre

Mientras la cabeza de pinkie pie se quedo con ojos abiertos y estos se movian como loscos por que el dolor aun se sentia en los pocos segundos de vida que aun la sobravan, hasta que los ojos enfocaron a twilight por un instante y se cerraron, mientras la boca se apbrio y empezo a salir sangre de ella como si tociera

Twilight y applejack-habian observado todo aquel acontesimiento en silencio sin poder habr echo nada para salvar a su pobre amiga

Entre lagrimas las dos ponis se abrazaron bajo la cama y esperaron aque pasen las cosas

MIENTRAS TANTO EL OTRO GRUPO DE PEGASOS

Se adentrava por los pasillos en busca de su amiga rarity pero fluttershy con su aleteo devil no podia ir muy rapido y esto molestava a rainbow dash

Rainbow dash-vamos fluttershy mas rapido

Flutter-lo intento rainbow pero el miedo no me deja , haaa es cuchaste eso

Rainbow-es solo una rama vamos fluttershy date prisa

Haaaaaaaaa¡

Rainbow- escuchaste eso es rarity vamos

Las dos pegasos tomaron vuelo rapido y jirando en la esquina de de uno de los pasillos vieron a rarity atravez de un espejo y al lado de ella una puerta

-Rarity

Rarity- ayu,,,den, meé

Entonces de entre unos sonidos de frecuencia se escucho una voz

Hola pequeñas ponis

Rainbow-quien eres da la caraa

Jajaja tranquila heroina seguro se preguntan que asen aqui pues como podraan observar su pequeña amiga esta en esa habitacion atrapada y sola

Rarity-ayu den meeeee

Jajajajaja oiganla pedir ayuda

Fluttershy-que extraño no veo ninguna vocina como es 1ue te escuchamos

Jajajaj tienes razon pues no soy ningun poni ya que soy la encarnacion de tus pesadillas jajajajajajajajaja haaaaaaa estanoche todos moriran

Rarity-haaaa siento algo punsante een el suelo

Jajajaja Nadie saldra vivo esta nocheee, la luna es la testigo de las muertes, todas y todos moriran no pueden huir de mi .

Rarity-ayu¡denmeeeeee¡haaaaaaaaa ... ajjj

Rarity empezo a escupir sangre y dentre su estomago salio un cuchillo jigante atravasandole todo el estomago

La sangre escurria atraves de aquel cuchillo y rainbow dash y fluttershy solo podian observar atraves del crystal a su amiga agonizando tratando de salir de aquella cuchina y revalando undiendola mas y mas en la hoja afilada sin poder hacer nada para escapar

Rainbow dash-noooo rarityyyyyyy , rarityyyyyy

Rainbow dash tratava de romper el crystal sin tener exito en ninguno de sus intentos

Rarity agonizava de dolor y se retorcia rtratando de escapar asta que la cuchilla se partio en dos

Rainbow dash-rarity aguante encontre como sacarte ahi amiga tan solo agu , haaaaaaaaa¡

La cuchilla se partio endos despedazando por la mitad a rariity y empujando su cabeza contra el cristal y empapando todo lo que permitia ver , fluttershy no soporto ver a su amiga con la cual compartia bellos momentos, y empezo ambomitar en un rincon de la pared

La sangre chorreava en el cristal y la cabeza de rarity callo al suelo mostrando el cuerpo descuartizado de rarity en el suelo

Rainbow-a amiga como lo siento he que esa sombra

Una sombra se puso sobre el cuerpo destrozado de rarity

Ojos rojos sonriza blanca cuerpo totalmente obscuro era la descripcion perfecta para aquella criatura que parecia aver escapado de las sentrañas del mismisimo infierno

Todas moriran estanoche

Dijo aquella figura espelusnante que se asercava a rainbow dahs

Rainbow dash-vamosnos fluttershy ay qhe salir de aqui

Cojio a su amiga y las dos pegasos emprendieron vuelo pero dentre nada el cristal desaparecio y la figura salio de la pared y empezo a persegir a las dos pegasos

Vamos mas rapido fluttershy que nos alcanzaraa

Fluttershy-voy lo mss rapido que puedo rainbow pero haaaaa

Rainbow-que que susede haaaaaaaa¡

Del te ho empezaron a caer vidrios cortado que dañavan las alas de las pegaso obligandolas a desender contra el suelo y correr

Rainbow - vamos fluttershy ay que salir de aqui

Vuelvannnnnn vuelvaannnnnnn

Alo lejos se notava la imagen de la criatura transformada en un bultk de carne embuelta en sangre que perseguia a las ponis , rainbow dash y flutter shy corrian lo mas rapido que podian hasta que lleegaron al final, un callejon sin salida trataron de darse vuelta pero era demaciado tarde la criatura se encontrava del otro lado bloqueandoles el camino

La criatura se asercava lentamenta hacia las dos pequeñas ponis asta ponerse enfrente de ellas

Hoy nadie saldra con vida

Rainbow dahs- por que no ases esto

La bestia cojio a rainbow dash por el cuello y la pequeña fluttershy trato de alludara a escapar pero fue inutil la fuerza de la vestia era demaciada y empujo a fluttershy contra el suelo lo cual causo que el suelo de madera se empezara aromper y se habrio un agujero en el suelo haciendo caer en el a fluttershy

Rainbow dash-haj flu, tter hajjkcr...

La criatura rompio el cuello a rainbow dahs y la lanzo a aquel agujero para que callese junto a su amiga .

Bommmmm

Fue lo unico que se escucho de aquel agujero

VOLVIENDO CON EL OTRO GRUPO

Apple jack- tranquila dulsura saldremos de aqui

Twilight- snif estas snif segura applejack

Applejack- si solo, ay que encontrar a las demas y irno de aqui

Twilight- si tienes razon ay que ser fuerte

Las dos amigas salieron debajo de la cama y twilight no pudo soportar ver la cabeza de su amiga votada ahi en el suelo y comenzo a llorar applejack inmediatamente limpio las lagrimas de su amiga para que no llamara la atencion

Applejack(silenciosa mente ) recuerda no queremos llamar la atencion

Twilight- si tienes razon ay que salir de aqui he y la puerta?

La puerta habia desaparecido

Applejack-que demonios esta pasando aqui twilight

Twilight-no lo se

Entonces las dos pequeñas ponys empezaron caminar lentamente sin aser ruido hacia las escaleras que habia usado aquel mounstro para llevarse el cadaver de pinkie pie

Devemos ser sijilosas twilight no queremos que esa cosa nos encuentre

Las dos amigas decendieron por aquellas escaleras y mientras bajavan observaban que estavan en una especie de carniceria de ponys

Cuerpos colgados de ganchos sin cabezas como si quiesieran que toda la sangra callera de ellas pedazos de ponys echados en canastas, organos, entrañas, agrupado en un ricon como si alguien las comiera ,

Al decender las dos amigas caminaron lentamente hacia adelante en busca de una salida cuando escucharon pasos

Mira ahi podemos escondernos

Se asomaron a un recipiente de organos inmeso en aquella sala , y se pusieron detras de el asi tenian una sombra que las haacia casi invicibles

Applejack vio una ranura entre la pared y resipiente y se asomo a observar que es lo que sucedia

Aquel mounstro trai consigo el cuerpo de una pony viva y la puso sobre una mesa endonde la empezo a atar de los cuatro extremos de su cuerpo, la pony recobro conciencia y empezo a gristad

Que , endonde estoy , que se supone que eres tu ha ha haaaaa¡ que ases con eeso , no no

Twilight(susurrando)-que es lo que sucede applejack oigo vocez

No no porfavor no mme mates no no nooooooooo¡oooooo...

Aquella criatura corto la cabeza de la pony la cual rodo justo en direccion al recipiente jigante frente al ojo de applejack

Twilight tenemos que salir de este horrible lugar ya

Twilight- no discuto eso pero no podemos aserlo esa cosa esta justo ahi

Applejack-vez los cadaveres del otro lado ,

Twilight-si

Applejack- puesdes aser caer uno eso nos dara la suficiente ventaja para llegar asta aquella puerta

Applejack habia encontrado una forma de salir de aquel lugar siniestro

Las dos ponis pusieron el plan en marcha twilight logro aser caer un cadaver del otro lado de aquella habitacion y esa criatura se dirijio a ella para levantarla en eso las dos ponis aprovecharon la oportunidad para escapar de aque lugar galopando agran velozidad la criatura no tardo en darse cuenta que lss ponis corrian asi que cojio un gran cuchillo que tenia en la mesa y se la lanzo atorando la puerta de escape

Ho no esta atorada vamos a morirrr

La criaturia corrio hacia donde estavan las ponis pero se detuvo en medio camino y enpezo a gritar como si algo lo estubiese atravesando

Que le sucede twilight

Haaaaaaaaa¡aaaa huuj

Entonces una especie de tentaculo salio de aquel mounestro y empezo a aserse mas y mas grande desgarrando el cuerpo de la criatura

Twilight-es nuestra oportunidad applejack

Twilight uso su magia para romper la puerta y las dos ponys escaparon de aquel lugar siniestro dejando atras los gritos de aquella criatura ,se dirijieron hacia un pasillo muy obscuro en donde los gritos de la criatura dejaron de escucharse

Applejack - lo logramos twilight vamos a sovre vivir

Deperepente applejack tropezo

Twilight algo me esta sujetando de los cascos haaa

Alguna cosa estava jalando a applejack devuelta a aquella habitacion y esta se sujetava fuertemente del suelo, twilight trato de sujetar asu amiga

Corre

Dijo applejack muy asustada

Twilight-que?

Applejack-correeeee¡

En eso una fuerza extrama jalo a appeljack devuelta a la habitacion y esta solo gritava

Corre twilight correeeeeeéeeeeeee haaa,aaaaaa¡...

Twilight continuo corriendo lo mss rapido que pudo y las lagrimas le dificultavan saber por donde iva , uso su magia para limpiarselas y imediatamente se detuvo enfrente de una pared que parecia una especie de trampa mortal con incrustada de pinchos enormes twilight dio media vuelta y alo lejos observo una mancha naranja que parecia ser appeljack si definitivamente era applejack pero se asercava a una gran velozidad

Applejack eres tu como sovrevivis...haaaj

Era un cadaver arrojado a con gran fuerza que pazo por el lado de twilight un poco mas y ella juntoa al cuerpo ivan aser arrojados contra aquella pared

Twilight miro lentamente y lo que pudo observar fue el cuerpo de su amiga , su cara atravezada por pinchos enormes uno de sus ojos continuava vivo clavado en un pincho y estes se movia sin control , el resto del cuerpo se encontrava destrozado los instestinos colgando por los pinchos entonces se escucho un grtio a lo largo del pasillo twilight se olvido de su amiga y observo que asu izquierda habia una puerta twilight cruzo por ella y logro escapar de aquella locura encontrandoze en un lugar bastante diferente , un calabozo

VOLVIENDO CON FLUTTERSHY

los minutos pasaron y fluttershy por fin habia despertado ya que quedo inconsciente por la gran caida que sufri , miro asu derecha y observo que el currpo de rainbow dash se encontrava junto a ella

Rainbow estas .. estasbien

Derrepente la boca de rainbow dash se habrio y de ella una rata salio envuelta de sangre que habia terminado de comerse las entrañas dela pony arcoiris

Esta espeluznate imagen asusto a fluttershy la cual rapidamente se puso de pie observando que estava en una ezpecie de pricion

Holaaa hay alguien aqui

Twilight -fluttershy eres tu

Fluttershy- twilight eres tu donde estas no puedo verte

Twilght- fluttershy sigueme hablando asi te encontrare

Fluttershy- que es este lugar

Twilight- no lo se pero te sacare de aqui

Twilight habia encontrado la celda de fluttershy y uso su magia para romper los barrotes

Haaa que sucedio flutteshy y rainbow dahs hooo que le sucdiopp

Fluttershy-fue una criatura horrenda ella mato a rarity y luego rainbow,,,, donde estan pinki pie y applejack

Twilight-estan muertas muettas muerta muertas no pude aser nada para evitarlo una criatura las mato y ahora viene a por nosotras

Fluttershy - tenemos que salir de aquiii lo mas antes posible

Entonces las dos ponis cintinuaron en busqueda de una salida cuando escucharon una voz qje salia de entre las paredes

Veo que lss dos amigas se an vuelto a encontras , seria una pena si una de las dos muriesee

Derrpente se encendieron las luces y una gran criatura formada del cuerpo de sus amigas aparecio en un rincon de lla celda que gritava

Rainbow-no hisite nada medejaste morir asi

Applejack- covarde pudiste salvarmee pero preferiste correr

Rarity- pudiste evitar mi muerte pero no te pusite a vomitar

Pinkie pie- solo te quedaste escondida bajo esa cama y no isite nada

Y ahora morirannnnnn

La extraña criatura empezo a correr hacia fluttershy y twilight y estas reccionaron por el otro lado

Las ponis galopaban veloz mente tratando de escapar de aquella abominacion , al final de aquella habitacion se encontrava una puerta que parecia ser la salida , las dos pinis corrian lo mas rapido que podian pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta de salida esta se desvanecio poniendo a las dos ponis en un lugar diferente una especie de pasillo

Aver como se safan de estaa ahoraa

Entonces detras de ellas una cierra jigantesca destruyo la pared y las dos ponis corrieron en sentido contrario escapando de aquella cierra pero derrepente la cierra aparecio en frente de ellas , se dieron vjelta y la misma cierra aprecio en frente de ellas , lo isieron una vez mas y ocurrio lo mismo y lentamente la cierra empezava a avansar dn dierreccion hacia ellas

Y ahra que aremos twilight

Twilght-no lo se talvez se una vicion twilight se aserco a la cierra y con sj casco la toco lentamente y,

Parece que es unanhaaaaaaa

La ciera corto parte de suu casco , y twilight callo al piso y se arrstro en direccion opuesta

Retiro lo diche son reales

Fluttershy- y ahora que moriremos

Fkuttershy se dio media vuelta

Twilight la cierra desaparecio

Twilight-que?

Entonces la cierra aparecio delante de ellas

Fluttershy-pero que si ase un momento no estava ahi

Twilight -como es posible esto

Entinces twilight se dio vuelta y vio la salida , entonces twilight comprendio lo que sucedia

Fluttershy mira a ese lado y camina de espaldas yo vijilare este creo que se como salir de esta

Entonces el par de amigas siguio aquel plan fluttershy mirava la cierra y caminava de espaldas mientras twilight mirava la salida , lentamente se asercavan y twilght logro abrir la puerta de aquel pasillo y unavez cruzandolo mordio la cola de fluttershy y la jalo atravez de la puerta y la cerro logrando asi salir de aquel lugar ,

Donde Estamos twilight

Twilight- no lo se fluttershy

Fluttershy-no sientes el piso muy frio

Twilight - si tienes razon

Twilight usomsu magia para alumbrar un poco y

Haaa es cristal

Twilight tenia razon el piso estva echo de cristal una pequeña lamina de cristal y devajo de ellos habia pinchos jigantes , cualquier cosa con vida que caiese ahi moriria inmediatamente

Jajajaja veo que superaron aquella pequeña prueva aver si superan esta

Entonces en aquel pasillo se encendiero unos candelabros en el techo y se logro ver una puerta al final del corredor del cual la criatura formada por partes de sus amigas salio

Muerannnnn¡

Entonces la criatura comenxo a correr velox mente donde las ponis

Se esta asercando twilight ay que aser algoo

Twilight empezo a pensar veloz mente y vio uno de los candelabros

Tengo una idea

Twilight lanzo un rayo a la cadena que sujetava el candelabro el cual callo veloz mente sobre la habominacion el cual rompio parte del suelo cristal haciendo caer a la bestia sobre los pinchos

Nooooooooo¡ooohajj...

El cuerpo de esa mounstrozidad quedo clavadado contra el suelo y lo unico que se apreciava era la sangre que envolvia aquella cosa

Ay que salir de aqui fluttershy nesecitamos cruzar ese agujero jigante volando

Twilight no puddo volaf mis alas estan dañadas por unos cristales

Entonces twilight tomo a fluttershy de los cascos y con fran esfuerzo hizo cruzar a las dos sanas al otro lado

Unavez llegando al final twilight y fluttershy cruzaron la puerta la cual mayor fue su sorpresa al descubrir que tras esa puerta se encontrava la entrada y la gran escalera del principio de la horri le mancion y mayor fue la alegria alver que la puerta de salida seguia habierta

Lo logramos fluttershy vamos a vivir

Entonces las dos ponis galoparon veloz mente en direccion de la salida pero esta se cerro brutalmente

Jajajajaaj creyeron que saldria de aqui facilmente jajaja no lo creo

-Que es lo que quieres de nosotras

Jajajaja las quiero ver muertasss

-Por que por que nosmases esto

No es nada personal todos los ponis que entran por esa puerta mueren

-Pero porqque

Es facinante ver la sangre de los ponis y devo felizitarlas ningun poni a sobrevivido tanto para ver este momento

-Que momento?

El moemnto en el que una de las dos vivira

-Que aque te refieres con eso

Conrazon nadie yega aqui todos los ponis son idiotas, este es el momento en que una de las dos deve morir asi qje piensen vien quien dara su vida para salvar a la otra ommejor aun quien de ustedes asessinara ala otra

Derrepente del techo callo un cuchillo y alverlo las dos ponis corrienron en direccion de el y fluttershy lo tomo primero

Twilight-tranquila fluttershy baja eso

Fluttershy-no twilight tj querias matarme

Fluttershy lanzo una veloz cortadura sobre el pecho de twilight

Twilght- haa pero si hubiese querido matarte no crees que te hubiera dejado atras domde las cierras

Fluttershy- no por que nesecitavas mi ayuda para salir viva de ese lugar

Fluttershy volvio a lanzar una cortada sobre uno de los cascos de twilight la cual la dejo en el suelo

Twilght- haaa porfavor fluttershy piensalo(se arrastrava hacia atras lentamente) si te hubiese querido matar no crees que te hubiera echo caer sonre aquellos pinchos en el pasillo de cristal

Fluttershy-,... no nooo

Fluttershy caminava lentamente hacia twilight y esta retrosedia como podia

Twilight porfavor fluttershy piensalo podemos salir de aqui juntas

Fluttershy-no no nononononononononóoooooooooooo

Fluttershy se detuvo delante de twilight

Fluttershy-esta no soy yo en que me estoy convirtiendo,... perdoname twilight

Twilight -tranquilizate amiga todo estara bien pero ahora baja ese cuchillo

No no no no fluttershh recuerda las puerta soll se habriran si una de las dos muere asi que mata a twilight sparkle

Twilight- no le agas caso fluttershy podemos salir juntas de aqui

Fluttershy-no twilight tiene razon ,,

Entonces fluttershy se puso a llorrar

Lo ... losiento mucho twilight haaaaaaajj

Fluttershy habia tomado el cuchillo y se lo clavo en el cuello , con las fuerzas que le quedavan tomo el cuchillo y le dio una media vuelta en lu cuello causandose asi misma una decapitacion

El cuerpo de flutershy callo lentamente hacia el suelo y su cabeza junto a ella se separaron la sangre ralidamente cubrio el suelo haciendo que todo se vuelva de un color rojo

-Fluttershy noo,,snif por que snif

Jajajajaa asi que ella prefirio dar la vida por ti hooo bueno yo cumplire con mi promesa ,eres libre twilight

Twilight sparkle se sento al lado del cadaver de su amiga y comenzo a llorar entonces escucho la puerta de salida abrirse con un fuerte crujido,

Twilight no podia creer que sus amigas estavan muertas levanto la cabeza y vio acadamuna de sus amigas en espiritu asu alrededor

Applejack-no te preocupes tenurita estamos bien ahora

Rainbow dahs- no puedes quedarte aqui nosotras te protejeremos

Rarity- lo siento nunca devi aver entrado aqui

Pinkie pie- nunca devi averme escondido ahi hubiese sido mejor el ropero

Fluttershy- te di una oportunidad twilight ahora corre sal de aqui

Entonces de entre lagrimas twilight se puso de casco y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida de aquella mancion mientras que detras de ella enjendros se formavan y comenzavan a perseguirla

Noooooooooooooooooooooo,,,,,,,,, no puedes salir viva de aquiiiiiiii

Rainbow dash- vamos twilight nosotras te protejeremos

Twilight caminava lo mas rapido que podia en direccion a la salida y cuando la cruzl los espiritus de sus amigas cerraron la puerta con fuerza

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La lluvia cahia twilight habia conseguido sovrevivir a aquel infierno pero para que la vida no valia nada sin su amigas ella nunca iva a olvidar aquel momento en que las vio por ultima vez a todas ellas sanas y salvas

Twilight- como desearia que nunca hubiesemosvenido aqui

Comenzo a llorar fuertemente

\- ojala nuncanhubiesemos venido aqui asi todas estarian aqui conmigo y no muertas snf snif snif

Kalev- puedes arreglarlo

Twilight- que?

Kalev-puedes arreglarlo, quitate los ponpones y mira

Twilight sparkle abrio y cerro los ojos y quedo sorpremdida en lel lugar en wue se encontrava

Estava devuelta en sugarcubcornel y kalev le quitava los ponpones del traje de porrista que llevava twilight

Kalev- te encuentras bien parece que huieras visto un fantasma

Twilight-kalev eres tu de verdad

Kalev-si soy yomo ay otro kalev por aqui , por que si es asi dime donde esta are que se camnie de nombre

Twilight abrazo a kalev fuertemente y se puso a llorar

Kalev-wow que onda con el abrazo

Rarity - twiloght que ases

Pinkie pie- no lo vez bobita esta abraxando a kalev

Twilight- no chicas estoy habrazando a uno de mis amigos y ahora faltan ustedes

Twilight abrazo a todas sus amigas incluso a rainbow dash que la jalo del techo

Rainbow- jejejeje nosabia que fueras una de mis abmiradoras twilight

Applejack- no seas asi rainbow nuestra amiga nosmdemustra su amistad

Fluttershy- esto es muy agradable ya que casi nunca nos abrazamos grupalmente

Twilight -es que quiero pasar este momento como si fuera el ultimo de nuestras vidas

Rainbow dash - o podemos asalir a pedir dulces

Twilight recordo todo lo que habia pasado y austada respondio

Twilight - no¡ he mejor por que no nos quedamosny hacemos compañia a kalev en esta noche asi no se sentira muy solo

Kalev- bueno eso si no me gustaria salir de aqui esta noche

Rarity- bueno la idea de resivir dulces es muy buena pero dejar a un amigo es terrible asi que me quedare

Pinkie pie- si y mejor aun aqui prepararemos nuesfros dulcesss

Applejack- pues que va yo tambien me quedo

Fluttershy- y yo

Rainbow dahs-bueno pensava presumir mi asombrozo traje y llevarnos a ver una mancio enbrujada pero bueno prefiero quedarme aqui con ustedes

Twilight recordo la mancion y los cadaveres de ponis

Twilight - ejeje hablando de eso tengo que salir pero ahora regresare

Rainbow dahs- pero apurate oara contar hsitorias de terror

Twilight - okey no tardare

Entonces twilight salio de aquel lugar y todo continuo como si nunca hubiese pasado , como si nadie nunca hubiera encontrado aquella mansion , como si nunca hubiesen talvez no,...

DOS MUNDOS UN DESTINO

LA NOCHE DE LAS PESADILLAS

ESCRITA POR CALEB69

DIRIJIDA POR CALEB69

ORTOGRAFIA QUE DA CANCER CALEB69

CREDITOS A LOL

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TWILIGHT- MUY BIEN MUCHACHOS HE TU PON ESA COSA AHI Y ESPERA MI SEÑAL

OBRERO- PRINCESA DEVO PREGUNTAR POR QUE DEMOLEMOS ESTA COSA A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE

TWILIGHT - BUENO POR QUE HAAAA TRATA DE ESCAPAR DESTRUYANLAAAAA

ENTONCES UNA JIFANTESCA BOLA DE METAL GOLPEO LAS PAREDES DE AQUELLA MANCION Y POR OTRA PARTE SE COLOCADON EXPLOSIVOS QUE AL DETONAR CAUSARON EL COLABSO DE AQUEL SUGAR SINIESTRO Y LAS CRIATURAS MOUNSTROSAS DE AQUEL LUGAR QUEDARON APLASTADAS POR LOSS PEDAZOS JIGANTESCOS QUE CAHIAN POR LOS CIELOS Y DEREPENTE UNA ESPECIA DE SOMBRA SALIO DE ENTRE LOS ESCOMBROS EN DIRECCION A TWILIGHT

NO NO LO ARAS

TWILIGHT LE LANZO UN RAYO EL CUAL LO ENVIO DIRECTO ALAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL INFRAMUNDO

Twilight- sabia que este libro me ayudaria algun dia

COMO COMBATIR ESPIRITUS Y DEMONIOS DEL INFRAMUNDO

ESCRITO POR LA PRINCESA LUNA ...


End file.
